staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Stycznia 2000
06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.40 Na szczytach władzy (Powers That Be) (11) - serial komediowy, USA 1992, reż. Hal Cooper, wyk. John Forsythe, Holland Taylor, Eve Gordon, Peter McNicol (24 min) 08.05 Giełda 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Przygody Misia Paddingtona - serial animowany, Kanada 1975 (23 min) 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Supergrupa (Bugs 3) (28) - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1997 10.50 Dom - magazyn poradnikowy 11.10 Sześcioraczki - dobry interes! (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1996 11.40 Czas na komputer - magazyn komputerowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Czas relaksu - magazyn 12.45 Klan (294) - telenowela, Polska 1999 13.15 Świat tatuażu (1/2) - film dokumentalny, Holandia 1997 13.40 Interklasa: Jasienica - szkoła i gmina 14.00 Maciek, rower i ekonomia - serial edukacyjny 14.20 Więcej czy lepiej: Śmieci, surowce, rzeczy 14.30 Do góry nogami - program dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Twarzą w twarz z Europą: Ludzie tacy jak my 15.35 Harry i Hendersonowie (Harry and the Hendersons) (17/72) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990 16.00 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpres Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1035) - telenowela, USA 1992 (22 min) 18.25 Moc - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.45 Karnawał w Jedynce 18.50 Mój ślad 19.00 Wieczorynka: Fraglesi - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1998 (24 min) 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Ucieczka doskonała (The Perfect Getaway) - thriller, USA 1998 21.45 Flesz - Wiadomości 21.50 Od A do Z: D-ubbing - program rozrywkowy 22.20 Monitor Wiadomości 22.50 Sport 23.00 Studio Sport: Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej - finał 00.45 Niewinny sen (Innocent Sleep) - thriller, W. Bryt. 1995 02.25 Eko-Jaja (Bio-Dome) - komedia, USA 1996 03.55 Niech to diabli (Que le jour aille au diable) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1992 05.25 Mój ślad 05.30 Zakończenie programu 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Projektantki (42) - serial obycz., USA 9.00 Transmisja z obrad Senatu 14.55 W labiryncie (63/120) - serial obycz., Polska 15.30 Szalone liczby - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (72) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 17.00 Przygoda z wojskiem: Na ratunek - reportaż 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn komputerowy ( stereo) 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.25 Eliminacje do Halowych Mistrzostw Świata w piłce nożnej - mecz Polska - Łotwa (skrót) 19.55 Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej - mecz o 3 miejsce 22.00 Panorama 22.25 Dwójkomania 22.35 Patrz i sądź: Gdyby te ściany mogły mówić - dramat obycz. 0.25 Katastrofy na żywo (6/12) - serial dok., USA 0.55 Pierwszeństwo - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 2.20 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|60x60px 7.00 Wyspa Noego (18/26) - serial animowany prod. brytyjskiej 7.25 Fizyka na wesoło (29/39) - serial popularnonaukowy 7.40 Okiem naukowca (1/10) - serial dokumentalny 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Magazyn kulturalny 9.00 Niezapomniany (27/235) - telenowela 9.30 Niezapomniany (28/235) - telenowela 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Doktor Ewa (8/9) - serial obyczajowy TVP 11.10 Europejskie Ogrody Zoologiczne (18/20) - serial dok. 11.30 Od Platona do Newtona (2/8) - program popularnonaukowy 11.55 Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 12.05 Edukacja nowego wieku - felieton 12.30 Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 13.00 Telewizyjny magazyn przyrodniczy 13.30 Żużlowy karnawał - reportaż 14.00 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 14.30 Krople miłości (98/150) - telenowela 15.00 Drynda - program dla dzieci 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 U siebie - program mniejszości narodowych 19.30 Mały pingwin Pik Pok (6/26) - serial animowany prod. polskiej 19.40 Pomysłowy Dobromir (7/19) - serial animowany prod. polskiej 19.50 Mały pingwin Pik Pok (7/26) - serial animowany prod. polskiej 20.00 Niezapomniany (27/235) - telenowela 20.30 Niezapomniany (28/235) - telenowela 21.00 Koszykarskie ABC 21.15 Magazyn siatkarski 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Krople miłości (98/150) - telenowela 22.30 Awans - komedia 23.45 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Szaleję za tobą - serial komediowy, USA 7.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 7.35 Projekt Geeker (9) - serial anim., USA 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (178) - serial anim. 8.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (21) - serial obycz., USA 9.30 Paloma (90) - telenowela, Meksyk 10.30 Luz Maria (31) - telenowela, Peru 11.35 Uwaga! Żarty - dokument 11.40 13 Posterunek (40): Szczęśliwy dzień - serial komediowy, Polska 12.15 Nikita - serial sensacyjny, USA 13.20 Miodowe lata (30): Męska duma - serial komediowy, Polska 14.00 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 15.00 Projekt Geeker (10) - serial anim., USA 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Powrót Supennana (59) - serial przygodowy, USA 16.45 Alvaro (32) - telenowela, Brazylia 17.45 Luz Maria (32) - telenowela, Peru 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.05 Posłaniec szczęścia (1) - telenowela, Meksyk 20.00 13 Posterunek (40): Szczęśliwy dzień - serial komediowy, Polska 20.35 Świat według Kiepskich (16): Wio - serial komediowy, Polska 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 21.05 Romans na telefon - film sensacyjny, USA 22.40 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 22.45 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.05 Polityczne graffiti 23.20 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erot. 23.50 Super Express TV 0.05 Fantazje nie z tej ziemi - film erot., USA 1.40 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie 6.45 Kropka nad i 7.15 Trzy małe duszki - serial anim. 7.45 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 8.10 Super Pig - serial anim. 8.35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial anim. 9.00 Kamila (36) - serial 9.50 Maria (192) - telenowela 10.40 Anna (26) - telenowela 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina (143) - serial 12.55 Gotuj z Kuroniem 13.25 Multikino - magazyn fiJmowy 13.55 Trzy małe duszki - serial anim. 14.25 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 14.45 Super Pig (3) - serial anim. 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc - serial 15.45 W naszym kręgu - serial 16.15 Pełna chata - serial 16.45 Nie do wiary - opowieści 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji 18.05 Kamila (37) - serial 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.35 Cristina (144) - serial 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.20 Po tragedii Posejdona - film sensac., USA 23.30 Wszyscy wygrywają - film sensac., W. Bryt. 1.10 Wizjer TVN - magazyn 1.40 Pragnienia Antoniego - film erot. 2.15 Granie na zawołanie left|thumb|60x60px 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Dziennik krajowy 8.00 Mój ślad: Krzysztof Piesiewicz 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.25 Giełda - magazyn 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Polska - Świat 2000 - reportaż 9.00 Złotopolscy - telenowela 9.25 Koszałek Opałek - dla dzieci 9.45 Tęczowa bajeczka 9.55 Kasztelanka - film obycz., Polska 10.50 Tygodnik Polityczny Jedynki 11.45 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Dialogi z przeszłością 12.45 Złotopolscy - telenowela 13.10 Ludzie listy piszą (powt.) 13.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 13.55 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 14.05 Credo 2000 - magazyn katolicki 14.30 Magazyn polonijny z Łotwy 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Kwadrat - magazyn 15.35 360 stopni dookoła ciała - magazyn medyczny 15.55 Akademia wiersza: Kołysanka 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn 16.15 Teleexpress Junior 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Klub pana Rysia: Ruchoma szopka 17.45 Hity satelity 18.00 Pegaz miesiąca - magazyn 18.35 Mój ślad: Krzysztof Piesiewicz 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Złotopolscy - telenowela 19.15 Dobranocka: Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Wszystkie pieniądze świata (114) - serial wojenny, Polska 21.00 MdM - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Tygodnik Polityczny Jedynki 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Spojrzenie na Polskę 23.15 Porozmawiajmy 0.00 Monitor Wiadomości 0.35 HIty satelity 0.50 Mój ślad: Krzysztof Piesiewicz 0.55 Złotopolscy - telenowela 1.20 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie 1.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 2.00 Wszystkie pieniądze świata (1/4) - serial wojenny, Polska 2.55 Tygodnik Polityczny Jedynki 3.45 MdM - program rozrywkowy 4.30 Panorama (powt.) 5.00 Spojrzenie na Polskę 5.15 Podwieczorek.. z Polonią 6.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|60x60px 06.00 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 06.30 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.55 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 07.25 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 08.15 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 08.45 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.15 Siódmy stopień skażenia - film sensacyjny, USA 10.50 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 11.40 Wyznania Toma Harrisa (Childish Things) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1969, reż. John Derek/David Nelson, wyk. Don Murray, Linda Evans, David Brian, Rod Louren (90 min) 13.10 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 13.55 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 14.25 Poirot - Pierwsze, drugie, zapnij mi obuwie (Poirot: One, Two, Buckle My Shoe) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Ross Devenish, wyk. David Suchet, Philip Jackson, Carolyn Colquhoun, Joanna Phillips-Lane (102 min) 16.10 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 16.55 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 17.45 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 18.15 Prywatna wojna Murphy'ego - film sensacyjny, USA 20.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 20.45 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 21.15 Śmiercionośna broń - film sensacyjny, USA 22.45 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 23.15 Miłość Lany (Lana in Love) - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Bashar Shibib, wyk. Daphna Kastner, Clark Gregg, Susan Eyton Jones, Ivan E. Roth (85 min) 00.45 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 01.30 Reproduktorki - film erotyczny, USA 02.45 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|60x60px 06.10 Statki i ludzie: Światłowody wokół globu 07.10 Amerykańskie wizje (2/8): Ziemia obiecana 08.00 Agnus dei - brazylijskie dzieci ulicy 09.00 PAPAPAPA - ojciec ziemniak 09.30 Baśniowa historia Fiata 500 10.20 Epoka Szymona Wisenthala - wolność nie jest darem niebios 11.25 Jazzowe inspiracje (9/13): Muzyka Afryki Zachodniej 11.55 Kochankowie z ławy oskarżonych 13.25 Dziewczyna z Nepalu 13.55 Negocjator 14.45 Clive Anderson - nasz człowiek (2/6): Goa 15.20 Kulisy telewizji francuskiej (1/3): Założyciele 16.20 Arszenik i stary spór 17.25 Wiek XX (10/13): Vox populi 18.20 Aktualności z przeszłości (50) 19.15 Ekskrementyzm 19.40 Symbole i postacie 20.05 7 dni z kanałem Planete 20.30 Opieka społeczna (2-ost.) 21.45 Bitwa o Dien-Bien-Phu 22.35 Tylko boks. Reszta to nuda 23.45 Królewska kolekcja (6-ost.): Wizerunek władcy 00.10 Prosto do nieba (5/6): W górę i w dal 01.05 Oczyma duszy left|thumb|60x60px 05.45 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 M6 Express 08.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 09.00 M6 Express 09.05 Butik M6 09.35 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 10.00 M6 Express 10.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 11.00 M6 Express 11.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 12.00 M6 Express 12.05 Prognoza pogody 12.10 Something So Right - serial komediowy, USA 1996 12.35 Doktor Quinn - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.30 Mała siostra (Little Sister) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Jimmy Zeilinger, wyk. Jonathan Silvermann, Alyssa Milano, George Newbern, Michele Matheson (94 min) 15.05 Models Inc - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 16.00 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 17.40 Program dla dzieci 18.30 Sliders - serial SF, USA 19.20 Susan! - serial fabularny, USA 19.50 La securite sort de la bouche des enfants - magazyn poradnikowy 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.10 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 20.40 Politiquement Rock - magazyn 20.55 Die Stimme des Morders - thriller, Niemcy 1996, reż. Otto Alexander Jahrreiss, wyk. Jochen Horst, Anouschka Renzi, Paul Fassnacht, Hermann Beyer (92 min) 22.35 Z archiwum X - serial SF, USA 23.30 Z archiwum X - serial SF, USA 00.20 Cracker: Troubles passions - film sensacyjny, USA, reż. Sandy Wilson, wyk. Robbie Coltrane, Barbara Flynn, Christopher Eccleston Geraldine Somerville (120 min) 02.30 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 03.30 Projection privee - magazyn filmowy 03.55 Frequenstar: Marc Lavoine - magazyn muzyczny 04.55 Serge Gainsbourg: Inicjały S. G. - film dokumentalny 05.30 Fani - magazyn muzyczny left|thumb|60x60px 18:00 Kasandra. Venezuelský seriál 19:15 Denník VTV 19:30 Čo dokáže láska. Seriál USA 20:20 Kokteil. Magazín zo sveta hviezd, filmu, hudby a zábavy 20:30 Neporaziteľná. Film USA 22:15 Pošepky. O čom sa nahlas nehovorí